neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Finn Kelly
Finn Conrad Kelly is a character in Neighbours in 2017 and 2018, and on a regular basis in 2019. He is a former school teacher who tried to sabotage Susan Kennedy so he could become principal. Finn returned in 2018, to cause more mayhem. It turned out that Finn had amnesia and was not aware of his evil acts. Finn is played by Rob Mills. Biography Backstory Finn Conrad Kelly was born in about 1988 to Mr Kelly and Claudia who later married an Errol Watkins. Claudia and Errol had a son Shaun Watkins, who is Finn's younger half brother. 2017 In March 2017 Finn took over as a replacement teacher for Brad Willis. Susan Kennedy introduced him to the class. Elly Conway was gobsmacked as she once dated Finn. Finn later makes a plan to sabotage Susan Kennedy. He keeps notes on Susan's failings, hoping that it will help him to become principal. Finn and Elly get back together. Finn later is revealed to have a brain aneurysm. He applies for the acting assistant principal position, and reveals his relationship with Elly to get Susan removed from the interview board, as she has a conflict of interest. Elly tells Finn that she can not trust him and breaks up with him. Susan orders Finn to stop coaching Xanthe, but they agree to meet secretly. Finn later swaps Susan's MS tablets with Piper Willis' painkillers. Susan suffers a relapse. Finn brings in some changes to the school which Piper disagrees to and starts a strike over. Finn's medication swap is discovered when Nell Rebecchi swallows some of the pain killers and is hospitalised. Finn tries to flee to Hong Kong with Xanthe but they are taken off the plane by the police. Finn tries to frame Xanthe. Xanthe later meets with Finn and secretly records a confession. When Finn tries to grab her phone, he collapses after suffering a haemorrhagic stroke. Finn is hospitalised at Erinsborough Hospital and has surgery to remove the bleed. Susan's husband Karl Kennedy, a lead doctor there visits Finn in his hospital room and says if he had his way he would not treat him and the bed could be used for good people. Karl says the hospital has an obligation to treat him. Finn pretends he has paralysis. Mark Brennan tries to get Finn to confess to everything. Finn begs Susan to help him but she refuses as she knows he is not remorseful. Finn is then transferred to a prison hospital. 2018- Finn Kelly returned in 2018, claiming to be in a wheelchair. He developed a friendship with Bea Nilsson. Finn used to get cagey when Bea was seen near his personal posessions. He was worried that she would blow his scam. Finn became moody with Bea. In 2019, Finn was accidentally pushed off a cliff by Susan Kennedy. In hospital, it emerged he had amnesia. Former Erinsborough resident Beverley Marshall (now Robinson) used her expertise to diagnose Finn. Memorable info Born: c.1988 Full Name: Finn Conrad Kelly Family Mother - Claudia Watkins Father - Siblings '''- Shaun Watkins (half, same mother) '''Niece - Aster Conway Spouse - Miranda Kelly (?-) (separated) Residences * No 22 Ramsay Street (2017) * No 28 Ramsay Street (2019-present) See also *Finn Kelly - List of appearances Gallery finn1.png finn2.png finn3.png finn4.png finn5.png finn7.png|Finn with Wayne Baxter 8053-26.png|Finn waking up from coma in Episode 8053 - 6 March 2019 8062-9.png|Karl Kennedy tending to Finn after falling off his walking frame in Episode 8062 - 19 March 2019 finn8.png Beaandfinn.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Teachers. Category:Erinsborough High School Principals Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Births circa 1988 Category:Guest characters who became regulars Category:Current characters.